


Rights of Passage

by springhorton



Series: The DI Lestrade & Rory Slippery Stories [2]
Category: Fortysomething, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drama, M/M, Ongoing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Rory Slippery from the hands of a killer and falling in love with him, DI Lestrade's life is turned upside down. His work and life come under fire. The press launch a smear campaign and his bosses investigate everything from his relationship with Rory to his use of Sherlock Holmes as a consultant. Will his relationship with Rory be ruined before it really begins, will his career be finished? And moreover, will he survive meeting Rory's parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is a sequal to An Unexpected case, but it was inspired by this post on tumblr- http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/13822234587/because-i-dont-write-fic-but-i-want-to-read-one

Just as Lestrade crept over to the bed, his phone rang. He glanced over at the nightstand and groaned.  
“It’s the Yard,” he said to Rory. “I’ve gotta answer it.”  
The younger man smiled and hopped up. “Ok. I need to pee anyway,” he said and headed for the loo. When he came back out, he face fell at the sight of Lestrade getting dressed.  
Lestrade shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I have to go in after all today. Some kind of internal investigation, press leak or something.” He grabbed his phone and keys and headed for the stairs.  
“Will you be back?” Rory asked softly.  
Lestrade stopped and turned around. Then he walked back to Rory and kissed him hard. “Of course I will,” he said with a sly grin. And then he was gone.  
Rory sank onto his couch feeling disappointed and worried. He had some breakfast and waited for a couple more hours, but there was no sign of Lestrade. Finally he got dressed, watched some telly, went about getting to code for his door changed and waited some more. Around dinner time the phone rang and Rory snatched it up. It was Lestrade, apologising and telling Rory that he’d be there soon. Rory was getting ready for bed before he finally heard the knock on his door. He ran up the steps and opened it to a worn and defeated looking Gregory Lestrade.  
“Good Lord, what happened to you?” he asked.  
“You don’t wanna know,” Lestrade answered as they walked down to Rory’s basement flat. “I haven’t even eaten.”  
“They couldn’t keep you from eating could they?”  
“Nah, there were some breaks. Mostly, I just didn’t feel like it.”  
Rory heated some leftovers from dinner and fed Lestrade up. He was in good spirits and cutting up by the time they started cleaning off the table, but Rory was still worried.  
He started washing up and asked, “So what happened today?”  
Lestrade came up behind him and put his arms around his waist. “Don’t worry about it,” he said and nuzzled Rory’s neck. Rory tried to shrug him off, but he held him tighter.  
“Seriously, what happened?” Rory tried again, but Lestrade wasn’t listening. He kissed Rory’s neck, breathing heavy. He pushed the younger man up against the sink and Rory could feel his erection pressing into him. He slipped his hands inside Rory’s trousers and gave his butt a squeeze.  
“Greg!” Rory yelled and shoved the older man back. He quickly turned around, his face hot and his legs shaking.  
Lestrade covered his mouth and rubbed his chin. Then he ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Jesus, kid, I’m sorry.”  
“I want to know what’s going on.”  
Lestrade’s shoulders slumped and he hanged his head. “I’ve been suspended pending a full inquiry.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Apparently, someone’s been babbling that my relationship with you hasn’t been strictly professional.”  
Rory’s eyes widened and he slumped into a chair.  
“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Lestrade quickly assured him. “It’s not just you anyway. A lot of things are coming up all at once.”  
“Like what?”  
Lestrade swallowed and glanced away. “Sherlock Holmes for one.”  
“Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Yeah. I consult him now and then. He’s a great detective, but he’s not, strictly speaking, on the payroll. That and he’s not overly concerned with the rules.”  
Rory smiled. “So the great Detective Inspector Lestrade needs help?”  
“Oh for Christ’s sake, of course I need help,” Lestrade sighed. Rory’s smile faded as he continued. “There’s nothing all that great about me, Rory.”  
“That’s not true,” Rory said softly.  
Lestrade shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry I frightened you. It’s just been a really long day and…I needed you.”  
Rory looked up at him and then slowly stood. He took Lestrade’s hand and kissed it, brushing his lips over the older man’s calloused palm. Lestrade closed his eyes as Rory’s kisses turned to licking and sucking, exploring every finger. He responded by planting kisses on Rory’s neck, his erection growing stiff again.  
Rory stepped back and stripped off his clothes, staring expectantly at the Inspector. Lestrade stepped forward, running his hands along Rory’s smooth skin. Then he reached down and took Rory’s erection in his hands. He pulled slow but hard causing a moan to escape Rory’s parted lips. Rory closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Lestrade rubbed and twisted. His breath came in quick gasps and finally he reached down and took Lestrade’s hands.  
“Wait here,” he breathed. Then he crossed the room to get the jar of Vaseline and a pack of condoms from his nightstand.  
Lestrade watched his butt wiggle away with a smile and quickly tugged his own clothes off. When Rory came back he took Lestrade’s hand with his free one and led him back to the sink. He put the condoms and Vaseline down on the counter and then leaned over to kiss Lestrade’s chest. He ran his tongue along his nipple, nipping lightly at it and causing Lestrade to groan.  
Lestrade began to breathe heavily, tugging on Rory’s hair with one hand and his own erection with the other. Finally Rory moved up to his mouth and kissed him gently. Then he handed him the Vaseline and condoms and turned around, grasping the sink.  
Lestrade quickly put on a condom and dipped his hand in the Vaseline. He slathered it over himself and got a little more for his hands. He stared at Rory’s beautiful young body for a moment and then gently grasped his hips. He pulled the two of them together until they were so close that his erection pushed between Rory’s cheeks. He slowly slid himself up and down, further teasing them both and lubricating Rory’s behind. Then he let go of Rory’s hips and slowly slid his hand down to the younger man’s opening.  
Rory gasped in anticipation as he felt Lestrade’s hand move. He felt the pressure of Lestrade’s finger as it entered him and he let out a breath. But Lestrade didn’t venture any further. Instead his finger slid back out and he moved his hand further down, massaging Rory’s scrotum from behind.  
“Greg,” Rory moaned as the Inspector moved his fingers from one spot to another over and over again. His body began to tremble and he felt like he could barely breathe. He let out a strangled, “Oh,” and finally Lestrade stopped.  
He let Rory catch his breath for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around the younger man, supporting his weight. Rory reached behind to help guide him and Lestrade gently pushed himself inside. Rory let out another breath and tightly gripped the edge of the sink. Lestrade pulled back and then thrust in a little deeper.  
“Ah!” Rory yelled and threw his head back.  
Lestrade held his spot inside and waited for Rory to relax, kissing his neck and back. When he felt Rory become ready he slid back and began thrusting in and out. Rory moved with him, using his grip on the sink to push back. Lestrade licked and nipped at his neck and then slid a hand down to massage Rory’s erection again.  
Rory cried out and Lestrade started shoving harder and faster, almost lifting the younger man off his feet. “Oh god, Rory,” Lestrade mumbled.  
Rory squeezed his eyes shut and cried out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Then Lestrade backed up to take better advantage of his full length. Rory could hear the sound of skin slapping skin and feel the pressure as the Inspector yanked at his hips to pull him back again and again. He didn’t know how much more he could take, yet he never wanted it to end. He was breathing so fast he was choking and then Lestrade pulled him close again, slamming into him so hard that he actually felt his toes leave the floor. He cried out again and Lestrade responded by grabbing his erection and jerking it until he came.  
Lestrade felt the wet warmth spill over his hand and heard Rory’s groan of release. Rory arched like he’d done their first time and he used the position to pick Rory up and set him down on his still hard erection. He shoved himself up a few more times and then felt himself explode out. Neither man could stop thrusting for a few moments, their orgasms seeming to go on forever. Then, finally, their strength gave out and they toppled to the floor.  
Lestrade laughed and cursed under his breath. He looked over at Rory, but the younger man was curled up in a ball.  
“Rory?” he said, but he didn’t move. “Shit,” he breathed as he looked down and saw traces of blood on the condom. He took Rory’s shoulder and turned him over. Rory winced, but was laughing too.  
“Did I hurt you?” Lestrade asked.  
Rory couldn’t catch his breath so he held up his fingers in the “a little bit” gesture. “Whew,” he said when he could finally breathe, but he made no effort to get up.  
Lestrade shook his head. “I didn’t mean to get so rough, it was just…”  
“You felt like punishing someone?”  
“No! It just seemed like we were having so much damned fun.”  
They both laughed again and then Lestrade stood and offered Rory his hand. “Come on, let’s get to bed. It’s been a long day.”  
Rory took his hand and stood up. “Good lord,” he said as he bent over to pick up his pyjamas.  
Lestrade chuckled and put an arm around his shoulder. “The limp should be gone by morning.”  
Rory glared at him and Lestrade felt a twinge of guilt like he’d violated some kind of innocence. He looked away and Rory knew he’d misunderstood the joke.  
“I’m fine,” Rory said and caressed his cheek.  
The next morning Rory woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He stretched and slid out from under Lestrade’s arm. Lestrade just groaned in his sleep and turned over. Then Rory crept across the room and up the stairs. He opened the door to a worried looking boss.  
“What is it?” he said, running a hand through his messy hair.  
She held up a newspaper and handed it to him. “Morning edition,” she informed his quietly. “I’m so sorry.” Then she turned and quickly walked away.  
Rory frowned and then glanced down at the paper in his hand. The front page was almost entirely devoted to one thing, accusations against DI Lestrade. His jaw dropped and he walked downstairs in a daze. In the middle of the page was a photo of Lestrade and some of his officers outside a door that said 221b. Rory had no idea what was there, but the accusation read that Lestrade was using outside help. He glanced to the side of the page and saw a photograph of Sherlock Holmes.  
“Cocaine addict,” he read out loud. Then his eyes were drawn to the top corner and his heart sank. Inside the paper was a story that supposedly told all about Lestrade’s gay lovers. Rory didn’t even bother to look any further. He shook his head and put the paper down on the kitchen table. He looked over at Lestrade who’d turned onto his back. He crept back into the bed and put his head down on the older man’s smooth chest. He began to cry softly and it was enough to wake Lestrade. He lifted his head and stroked Rory’s neck.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
Rory just shook his head and then pointed at the table. Lestrade glanced at it with a frown and then scooted out from under Rory. They both sat up and Rory looked away and Lestrade walked over to the table.  
He picked up the paper and quickly looked the front page over. “Bloody hell,” he said, shaking his head. He dropped the paper back onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Did you know about this?” Rory asked.  
“I knew there was a story. My superiors had questions about your case and about Sherlock. And some reporters were waiting for me when I left the Yard yesterday. I told them to shove off just like it says. But I had no idea it was this bad.”  
“And your gay affairs?” Rory asked softly.  
Lestrade chuckled and shook his head again. “I didn’t even take off my wedding ring until I met you. What do you think?”  
Rory smiled weakly and Lestrade sat down next to him. “I’m afraid the story’s probably about you,” he said and tucked the younger man into his arms, resting his chin on Rory’s head.  
“But they don’t actually know anything do they?”  
“It doesn’t matter what they know. They fill in the gaps with toss they make up. None of this is your fault.”  
Rory backed away. “How is it not my fault? If I hadn’t, I mean is we hadn’t-“  
“I’m a grown man, Rory. I could have walked away. Maybe I should have, but I didn’t and I don’t regret that. Do you?”  
Rory shook his head. “No, I don’t.” Lestrade could tell he was still upset though. They hugged again and then Rory said, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
Lestrade got dressed and freshened up and then left Rory to his shower. He climbed the steps up to the shelter hoping to find some coffee. As he stepped out the door, Rory’s boss made a beeline for him.  
“Inspector,” she said quietly.  
Lestrade frowned at her nervousness. “Yes?”  
She gestured with her head at a table off to the side. “Rory’s parents are here. I think they’ve seen the morning edition.”  
“Dear god,” he said and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Thanks for the heads up,” he added and then turned toward the table.  
Paul and Estelle Slippery saw Lestrade coming and stood to meet him. They’d both been absentmindedly nursing cups of coffee and Lestrade eyes them longingly. Then he stuck out his hand and introduced himself.  
“Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade,” he tried to say cheerfully.  
Paul stared at his hand and said, “Yes, we know who you are,” and then shook it briefly. “You’re the man who’s shagging our son, apparently amongst others.”  
“Paul,” Estelle growled softly and elbowed him.  
Lestrade gritted his teeth in an effort to hold his temper. “You’ve seen the paper.”  
“Yes, we have,” Estelle said. “Shall we sit?” She took her seat and watched the two men eye each other a moment and then sit down.  
“I assure you,” Lestrade said, “that the rumours are not true. Rory’s the only one I’ve been with in…a long time.”  
“But you’ve just met,” Paul added.  
“Well, yeah, about a week ago.”  
“The two of you moved rather fast,” Estelle said delicately.  
Lestrade stared at her a moment, trying to deduce what she was getting at. “If you’re suggesting that I took advantage of him, that’s not how it happened. Rory’s a grown man, a good man-“  
“Yes, we know that. He’s been, well, he’s been a bit easy to take advantage of because of that.”  
Lestrade gave them a small smile and nodded. Then he said, “I’m no knight in shining armour and I can tell you that we were attracted to each other before I saved his life.”  
Paul and Estelle glanced at one another, not sure what to think. They knew not to believe the paparazzi, but they were still worried about what it would mean for Rory to be under their glare.  
“Listen, if you’re asking me if he’s just a good shag or if I really want to be with him, then yeah, I do. I think we’re good for each other. I will protect him, I promise you.”  
Rory’s parents thought back to all Lestrade had already done to protect their son and then nodded.  
“How is he?” Estelle asked.  
Lestrade sighed and shook his head. “He’s downstairs blaming himself for my troubles.”  
Paul smiled. “Sounds like Rory.”  
Estelle nodded. “Yes. You might as well get used to it, Inspector.”  
“Call me Greg.”  
She smiled and said, “Let me talk to him.”  
“Be my guest.”  
Estelle walked over and knocked on Rory’s door, leaving Lestrade and Paul to stare awkwardly at one another. She was only gone for a little while before reemerging with a smile.  
“Well?” Paul and Lestrade said simultaneously.  
“I think he’ll be fine,” she answered. “He seems to be back to his usual self.”  
“What did you say?” Lestrade asked.  
“Why don’t you go ask him?”  
With that they all stood, hesitantly shook hands again and went their separate ways. Lestrade went back downstairs and saw Rory dressed, sipping on coffee and working on something on his laptop. He was sitting on the couch so Lestrade plopped down next to him.  
“Oh hey,” Rory said, setting his coffee down. “How was it? Meeting my parents I mean.”  
“Splendid.”  
“Look, I had no idea there were coming-“  
Lestrade waved it away. “It was fine, really.” Then he frowned and looked away for a moment. “How did they even know who I was?”  
“Ah. About that. Apparently they came to see me the morning after you saved my life.”  
“Came to see you?”  
“Literally,” Rory said slowly. “We were asleep.”  
Lestrade’s eyes widened and he started laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my god.”  
Rory nodded and laughed too. “That’s what I said to my mother when she told me.”  
“What else did she tell you? You seem to be a lot more chipper.”  
“Basically that I was being an idiot, only thinking of myself and might ruin our relationship before it really began,” Rory listed off. “Oh, and of course, that none of it was my fault.”  
“Well, it’s not you know.”  
“Oh and she told me that I was too kind for this world. She likes to tell me that for some reason.”  
“That seems about right to me,” Lestrade agreed and got up to make them breakfast.  
Over the next few days Rory went back to work while Lestrade spent all day answering questions at the Yard. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were pulled in to discuss their involvement in Lestrade’s cases as were all of his officers. Lestrade would drive home at the end of the day, pack a few things and then take a taxi to the shelter. He’d catch another one home early in the morning, hoping to avoid the eager eye of the paparazzi. By the time he made it to Rory’s every evening he was usually too tired to eat, even too tired for sex. He would just fall asleep in the younger man’s arms, glad for the day to be over.  
Finally, after three days of inquest, Lestrade was allowed to go home early. He got to Rory’s in the evening, but seemed distant and annoyed. He stared out the window as he’d done their first morning together, while Rory fixed them something to eat.  
After awhile he turned to Rory and said, “Let’s go out.”  
Rory looked at him in surprise and said, “Where?”  
“Anywhere. I’m tired of hiding out in this basement. It’s the twenty first century for Christ’s sake. What should it matter?”  
“Um, ok, let me just put this food away,” Rory said and went about cleaning off the table.  
Twenty minutes later Rory and Lestrade were hopping a tube. Neither one of them had ever been much for clubbing, but they decided to give it a try anyway. They got off at Tottenham Court Road and wandered around Soho until they found a small club and bar in a quieter area where the dance floor was dimmer and the music smoother. The place seemed more about romance and relaxation then sweating the night away so they decided to stay awhile.  
The two of them sat down at a small table at the back with comfy armchairs and a Chinese lantern. They ordered some drinks and glanced around the room. The club took all kinds, gay, straight, young and old.  
Lestrade was still quiet as they sipped at ales and watched people dance. Rory watched him out the corner of his eye and bided his time. Finally, a slow song started and he got to his feet. He stood in front of Lestrade and held out his hand.  
“Come on,” he said. “Isn’t this what we came for?”  
Lestrade hesitated, but then put his drink down and took Rory’s hand. Rory knew he’d let Lestrade lead and they found dancing together surprisingly easy. He put his arm around the older man’s waist and Lestrade followed suit. They stared at one another a moment and then pressed in close. They were almost the same height, Rory just a couple of inches taller so they danced cheek to cheek, their hands clasped and tucked between them.  
A smile slowly spread across Lestrade’s face and he felt the weight lift from him. When the song ended, Rory started to move away, but Lestrade held him there and began dancing to the next one. This made Rory smile and he danced along.  
Eyes began to watch them and they even drew some applause here and there which embarrassed them greatly. After a couple of hours they were tired and hungry though. They turned to leave the floor and found their path blocked by a man the same height as Rory with dark curls on his head.  
“Sherlock? What are you doing here?” Lestrade asked.  
“I followed you, naturally.”  
“Followed me? We’ve been here for hours.”  
At Rory and Lestrade’s table a shorter man raised a glass. “Actually, we just happened to come in,” John Watson said. “We come here a lot.”  
Lestrade frowned at Sherlock, but he only smiled slyly.  
“It’s quiet,” he said. “Nice to get out of the spotlight, isn’t it?” He looked Rory over with a bit of scrutiny and John eyed him from behind his glass.  
“Uh, this is Rory Slippery,” Lestrade introduced. “Rory, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”  
Rory and Sherlock shook hands and John waved from the table.  
“We were just about to leave,” Lestrade added.  
John stood and put on his coat. “Well, let’s go then.”  
The four of them walked outside and chatted a bit before sharing a somewhat pricey cab back to Baker Street. John and Lestrade stood together while Sherlock and Rory looked around for a cab to hail. John glanced sideways at Rory again.  
“He’s cute,” he said to Lestrade.  
“Oh please don’t-“  
John cut him off. “No, no. I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just pointing out that he’s cute. It looks like he’s good for you.”  
Lestrade shook his head. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
John nodded toward Sherlock. “Try managing being with him.”  
Lestrade laughed and said, “That’s alright. You can keep him.”  
After the cab ride and saying goodbye to John and Sherlock, Rory and Lestrade caught the Bakerloo headed south. They decided to go out to Lestrade’s place to pick up a few things before heading back to the shelter. Lestrade lived in a fairly comfortable and quiet neighbourhood, but as they walked toward his house, they could hear commotion. They turned a corner and saw a barrage of press waiting up ahead. The press spotted the two of them immediately and came running.  
Lestrade turned to Rory and said, “Get back on the tube!” Rory just stared at him so he shoved him back the way they’d come. “Go! Go home!”  
Rory turned and ran as the camera flashes began to go off and reporters bombarded Lestrade with questions. He thought that a few were following him, but he lost them before getting to the station.  
He sat down on the tube, breathing hard and so deep in thought that he almost missed his stop. He got off and quickly made his way to the shelter and down to his flat. He didn’t stop to chat with his co-workers, didn’t even look at anyone. He went downstairs and immediately phoned Lestrade. He only got through to his voice mail.  
“Are you alright?” he asked frantically. “Please let me know.” He hung up and threw himself down on the sofa.  
For the next three days the only contact Rory had was a text from Lestrade saying that he was fine and nothing else. He tried calling and texting, but there was no further answer.  
He’d seen the photos in the paper the next day. He was in them, but they’d only managed to get a blurry photo of him running away. Under it was the headline, “Lestrade’s Secret Lover.” Then had come the angry phone calls from his parents, complaining that Lestrade had promised to protect him. He’d pleaded with them over and over that it wasn’t Lestrade’s fault, that he hadn’t known the press would be there. They’d finally calmed down, but he didn’t know if he’d been able to convince them.  
On the third day it was Rory’s turn to be asked to come in for questioning in the inquest of Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He went in late in the afternoon, feeling nervous and upset that Lestrade was nowhere to be found. He was led into a bright airy office with a large table. He was glad that it at least wasn’t some cramped interview room.  
He sat down across from a woman and two men. The woman smiled at him as he sat and said, “Thank you for coming, Mister Slippery. We don’t want you to think of this as an interrogation. We aren’t saying that anyone has done anything wrong. We’re only here to establish the facts.”  
Rory nodded, the palms of his hands sweating on the table. “I don’t understand why I’m here at all,” he found himself saying.  
“It’s been suggested that Inspector Lestrade was involved in an inappropriate relationship with you.”  
Rory shook his head emphatically. “That’s not true.”  
“Then what it the nature of your relationship?”  
Rory looked at them quizzically. “I don’t think that’s any of your business,” he said surprising himself and his inquisitors.  
One of the men spoke up. “Are you personally involved?”  
“Yes, but-“  
“So you don’t deny that he’s had inappropriate relations with you?”  
“The case was over,” Rory sputtered.  
The woman looked at him with a tilted head. “Tell us how it happened then,” she said with sympathy in her voice.  
“Greg, I mean Inspector Lestrade, found out that the man involved in the fight planned to come after me. He rushed over just in time and saved my life. Then other police officers showed up and arrested the man, took statements, evidence, all of that. Inspector Lestrade stayed over at my request.”  
“Are you saying that you weren’t personally involved until after this incident?”  
“Yes. Plus Greg had already been removed from the case.”  
“Because he went barging into your flat without back up and authorization,” one of the men stated.  
“If he hadn’t I’d be dead,” Rory countered.  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, the three inquisitors taking notes and glancing at one another. Rory stared down at the table, his stomach in knots. Finally, the three of them stood and Rory followed suit.  
“Thank you for clearing this up, Mister Slippery,” the woman said and nodded toward the door.  
Rory’s heart skipped a beat and for the first time in days he felt hopeful that everything would be alright. He quickly walked out of the office and almost ran into another woman.  
She eyed him up and down and then stuck out her hand. “Sergeant Sally Donovan. I work with Inspector Lestrade.”  
“Oh, hi,” Rory said and introduced himself. “I was wondering if maybe you knew where he was.”  
“Actually, most of us were hoping that you knew.”  
Rory shook his head. “I haven’t seen him for three days.”  
“Neither has anyone else.”  
After leaving Scotland Yard, Rory walked to the station, feeling rather numb. He sat and waited, once again deep in thought, for the tube to Waterloo. All of a sudden his face lit up. He went bounding up the steps to the street and hopped on a bus to Soho. After a bit of wandering he found the back street and the tiny club where he and Lestrade had gone dancing. It was still early in the evening, but there were already a few patrons. He quickly made his way to the back and stopped. Lestrade was there, sitting at their table, watching a few couples dance.  
He spotted Rory immediately and sighed. He didn’t really want to deal with this, but he had to smile. “How did you know I was here?” he asked as Rory walked over.  
Rory was angry and had planned a few choice words, but the sight of Lestrade’s smile melted his heart. Instead of yelling at him about the past three days, he just shrugged and sat down.  
“Are you drunk?” he asked, noticing an empty ale glass.  
“I wish,” Lestrade grumbled. “Actually, that’s the only one I’ve had. It was my intention to come here and get drunk, but once I was here…I didn’t want to spoil it.”  
Rory smiled. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Look, I’m sorry about disappearing on you. I just thought it was safer if we didn’t have any contact.”  
“Do you know they called me in today? For questioning?”  
“What? Those bastards.”  
“But see, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s not like people don’t know.”  
Lestrade smiled and patted his shoulder. “Come on, kid, let’s go home.”  
The two of them went back to Rory’s flat with the intention of having another drink and some dinner. They started kissing over drinks though and never made it any further. In the blink of an eye they were naked and in Rory’s bed. Lestrade made an effort to take things slowly though and the two of them just leaned back against the wall where they talked and explored for awhile.  
After awhile, Rory glanced down at Lestrade’s erect penis and said, “Would you like it if I…you know.”  
Lestrade smiled and answered, “No, I’d really hate that.”  
Rory punched his arm and then leaned forward. He slid his hand up and down a few times and then carefully slipped the tip into his mouth. He’d had it done to him a few times, but had never been on the giving end. Lestrade put his head back and closed his eyes as the younger man explored the particulars of oral sex. Rory was surprised by how comfortable Lestrade’s erection felt in his mouth. He carefully worked up and down, using his hand to help move the full length. He accidentally rubbed his teeth against it and Lestrade let out a sharp gasp.  
Rory sat up and said, “Sorry about that.”  
“No, it’s alright. Just do it carefully.”  
Rory took Lestrade’s erection back into his mouth and gently grated his teeth and tongue against the shaft.  
“Yes, Rory,” Lestrade moaned. “Keep doing that.”  
Rory quickly had the older man writhing and groaning. The thought that he could reduce him to that made Rory’s own erection throb harder. Finally Lestrade stopped him before he came and had him stretch out on his stomach. Rory responded to pressure on his hip bones by moving back and getting on his hands and knees. Lestrade sat behind him, spread his cheeks and gently pushed a lubed index finger inside him. He met resistance at first and pulled back out. He was determined to take things easy this time so it would be less painful for Rory. He took a hold of Rory’s erection with the other hand and began rubbing slowly up and down. Rory gasped and gently slid his finger back in. This time Rory relaxed and Lestrade’s finger slid in deep. He pulled it back out and then immediately pushed in again.  
Rory moaned and Lestrade tried working in another finger causing the younger man to grunt and grip the sheets. But his muscles quickly invited Lestrade in. The older man began to slide his fingers quickly in and out and Rory moved with him. He thrust back and forth to the rhythm of Lestrade’s hand, groaning loudly.  
After a few minutes, Lestrade carefully spread his fingers. Rory cried out and hung his head, thrusting harder and faster. Then Lestrade pulled his fingers out and moved closer, planting kisses on Rory’s backside and thighs. He ran his hands along Rory’s back, his hot lips tracing their path, teasing Rory’s skin.  
“Greg,” Rory finally pleaded when he felt he couldn’t take anymore.  
Lestrade smiled and sat back. He leaned against the wall and readied the condom and lube. Then he pulled Rory back and helped him position himself. The younger man sank onto him slowly, leaning back against him.  
“Oh god,” he breathed and waited for his muscles to form around Lestrade’s long, hard shaft.  
Lestrade put his arm around Rory’s chest and Rory scooted down, causing Lestrade to plunge even deeper into him. He cried out and leaned his head against the wall. Then Lestrade slowly shifted his hips down, slipping back out, while Rory lifted up. Then he thrust back inside causing another grown to escape Rory’s lips.  
Rory rested his head against Lestrade, letting the older man do much of the work. Lestrade thrust upward again and again while Rory opened his legs around him so he could push down harder and Lestrade could get even deeper. Like their first time, this one seemed to go on and on. Soon the bed was squeaking and the two of them were bouncing off the back wall.  
“You’re so deep,” Lestrade groaned, feeling like his balls were going to be swallowed up inside Rory. The younger man was unable to articulate anything more than “God yes,” and “Greg” as the two of them moved faster and faster and harder and harder.  
Finally, Lestrade held on to Rory tightly and pushed upwards so hard that it lifted them off the bed. He held himself there, deep inside Rory and didn’t pull back. Rory threw his head back and yelled out over and over. Lestrade felt his release explode through his body and mind and at the same time he saw a line of semen shoot toward the ceiling. He pulled out and thrust deeply into Rory one more time before falling back on to the bed.  
Lestrade started to move, but Rory held him there, feeling the older man grow small inside him. He kissed Lestrade’s forehead and then sat up. He began cleaning up the rather widespread mess he’d made while Lestrade chuckled.  
“That was impressive, kid,” he said and gave him a hand. When they were through he said, “Let’s go out again.”  
“What about the press?”  
“To hell with them. I wanna have a nice meal and some fun and I want to do it with you.”  
Rory’s grin spread from ear to ear and he hopped up to get dressed, leaving Lestrade shaking his head and laughing. They headed out on the town a few minutes later, stopping off at Lestrade’s favourite restaurant. They sat down for a romantic dinner and talked for a couple of hours. Slowly, the press began to build outside.  
“I guess that’s what happens when you pick somewhere predictable,” Lestrade said as they stood to leave. “Are you ready for this?”  
Rory nodded and took Lestrade’s hand. “Come on.”  
The two of them walked outside, hand in hand and the cameras began clicking immediately. The reporters looked like hungry cats that’d finally cornered their prey.  
“Inspector!” They yelled. “Inspector Lestrade?”  
Instead of ignoring them and walking away, Lestrade turned toward them, holding Rory a bit behind him.  
“Is this your boyfriend, Inspector?” one of them asked. “Can you confirm the rumours of your gay love affairs, then?” came another.  
“Look, I told you all to shove off once before,” Lestrade answered. “My personal life is none of your concern and I don’t confirm any of your toss.”  
“Then you deny having a relationship with the man standing behind you?”  
“No, I don’t,” he answered and Rory’s eyebrows shot up. He stepped closer as more questions went out for Lestrade. He took Lestrade’s hand again and the older man turned to look at him. They smiled at one another and then Rory pulled him into a kiss.  
When they broke apart, Rory turned to the reporters and taunted, “Print that!” Then he pulled a shocked Lestrade away.  
Waiting by the restaurant’s window was Sherlock and John. They were both smiling and John was shaking his head. They reporters didn’t follow, but they kept on snapping photos.  
“You seem to be adapting well to trouble,” Sherlock commented. Lestrade just shook his head.  
“We have a cab waiting around the corner,” John informed him.  
“Thank god.”  
The four of them took the cab back to their club to talk and dance the night away. They even switched partners once, Rory with John and Lestrade with Sherlock, but it quickly became awkward and they switched back after one song. Sherlock informed Lestrade that he’d given all the credit from their cases to him and had sung the highest praises. Lestrade thanked him and assured him that they’d continue to work together.  
That night Lestrade took Rory back to his place and early the next morning he received a phone call clearing him in all the matters of the investigation. He quickly got up and got dressed, Rory laughing at how excited he was.  
As he headed for the door he said, “Make yourself at home. I think there might be something to eat around here. I have no idea when I’ll get back. You might have to get used to that, comes with the job.”  
Rory nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be here.”  
They stared at one another a moment and then Lestrade was out the door. He drove to the Yard, a mixture of happiness and anxiety. He wanted to put the investigation behind him, but he knew that there was no covering up what had been going on.  
When he walked into the department a hush fell around the room. As he walked to his office, people stood and eyes followed him. He saw the morning paper on his desk and smack in the middle of it was the photo of him and Rory kissing. Down in the corner was one of him with Rory, Sherlock and John standing by the restaurant. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his brow. Then he picked up the paper and stepped back out of his office. A dozen people tried to quickly pretend they’d been doing something else.  
“Alright,” he bellowed. “If anyone has a problem with my love life, say it now!”  
A few people glanced around at one another or sat down, feeling guilty, but no one said anything.  
“Good!” Lestrade said. “Because it’s really none of your business where I put my prick!”  
There was applause, whistles and whooping all around the room. Sally Donovan sidled up to him with a sly grin.  
“He’s cute,” she said.  
“Oh, shut up,” Lestrade told her, but inside his heart was bursting. “All of you, shut up and get back to work. We have crimes to solve."


End file.
